


Dreemurr Absorbed

by FreddyFazbutt



Series: What Ifs [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Asriel Dreemurr, Alternate Universe - Everybody Lives Except Asriel, An AU where Frisk absorbed Asriel's SOUL and becomes a boss monster, Chara and Frisk are Siblings, Chara is alive, Chara lives with Toriel, Chara's SOUL split from Asriel and returned to it's body, Chibi Adult Asriel Dreemurr, Child Frisk, Double Souled Frisk, Dreemurr Absorbed, F/F, F/M, Female Chara, Female Frisk, Flowey and Asriel are not the same person, Flowey is his own entity, Frisk Uses Sign Language, Frisk is a monster not a human, Frisk's SOUL faces downwards like a monsters but is red, Frisk's relationship with Asriel is purely platonic, Ghost Asriel Dreemurr, Human/Monster Hybrids, Magic-User Frisk, Monster Frisk, Multi, No Underground Journey, No resets, POV Frisk, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Selectively Mute Frisk, Surface Dwelling Monsters, Teen Chara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: In the original universe Chara and Asriel die after Asriel refuses to kill any humans. In this universe Chara's SOUL split from Asriel's SOUL and revived them.But not only that but Asriel gave up his SOUL to save a sick child which yes was Frisk. Frisk became a boss monster and able to use magic so she knew about monsters long before she ever fell.Not only that but the ghost of Asriel is still around and offers guidence to the young child.So what happens when our dear little Frisk falls into the underground as a monster?





	1. SPLIT/ABSORBED

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is unique because it's not told from Frisk's persepective it's told from both Chara and Asriel's POV just for this chapter though

I was following Asriel as he carried my body out through the barrier up to the human village where I spent my days on the surface it was finally time to get revenge on Humanity and free Monsters at the same time but when we stood there and I ordered Asriel to kill them but he said "I can't do this Chara!"

i screamed at him as he let himself be hit by the spears and weapons. That was when i felt myself slipping i screamed "ASRIEL!" as my SOUL split from his and returned to my body.

I looked down at my body and quickly ran away to the hole and jumped down the hole leaving the traitor behind.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Asriel's POV-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I began running when a voice that sounded sick said "P--p-please s--stop" I looked down to see a little toddler who looked very sick. The humans stopped their attack and just left like they didn't protest or try to get the child away from me.

I began fading as i looked down at this little girl who collapsed and i said "Here i'm not going to make it but you you have your whole life ahead of you" I pulled my SOUL out and pushed it into her chest as I collapsed.

When i woke up the girl was standing over me but she was taller and she looked like a boss monster.I noticed she was doing a weird thing with her hands and somehow i understood her.

She signed "You saved me" I stood and gasped I was floating in the air she signed "I think you turned into one of those ghost thingies my mommy hates"

I looked down at myself and noticed that i was still in that form. Not only that but the girl seemed to tower over me compared to when i gave her my SOUL. She signed "You are a little ghost so i'm going to call you Goaty"

She picked me up somehow despite my being a ghost and kissed me. I asked shakely "W-Whats your name?" She set me down and signed "i'm Frisk!" i said "I guess we're friends now" Frisk gasped and signed "Really?" I nodded and she jumped up and down in excitement.

So for 10 long years i became Goaty and her best friend teaching her magic and teaching her about monsters. I also started teaching her other stuff since now her parents began treating her awfully for being a monster.

It wasn't expected that every once in a while she would ask about going to the underground but i always told her no until one day her parents hit her really hard and I told her to run to Mount Ebott.

We were standing at the hole when she signed "Goaty this is safe right?" I said "It's no trouble for you Frisk don't worry" so she took a deep breath and jumped into the hole sending us down to the depths of the Underground.


	2. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Goaty fall to the underground and you meet Flowey.

Falling.

You were falling since Goaty told you to.

THUNK!

You hit the ground crushing the golden flowers underneath your behind.

You looked around and didn't see Goaty but a tap on your head indicated he was sitting on top of your head.

You stood up and brushed your fur off then signed "Is this the ruins?" He said "Yup i used to play here all the time" You signed "That sounds like fun!" and ran into the next room.

The next room had another patch of flowers and sitting in the middle was the biggest flower you'd ever seen. He said "A boss monster? oh my that is unusual"

You approached him cautiously and he said "Foolish monster approaching me" and he unleashed bullets upon you but you used your frozen flames to ignite your hands with your ice fire.

Your eyes lightly glowing blue you signed "SIlly plant have you forgetten how powerful boss monsters can be? The flower threw his bullets at you but you threw your ice fire which froze the bullets solid.

You smiled as you let loose another stream of ice fire which hurt the plant and froze him solid. Goaty said "Nice job my little prodigy now let's get out of here" but as you turned to the doors in front of you suddenly your path became blocked by another boss monster.

She said "My child i am Toriel and i have a question for you" You signed hoping she understood "I can try to answer it" she did and smiled then asked "Are you a boss monster?"


	3. Bonus Chapter: Frisk's Stats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So just after i wrote the 2nd chapter i have decided to do this bonus one which is Frisk's stats and abilities as a side thing

(ACT) (CHECK) (Frisk Dreemurr)

FRISK DREEMURR LV 1

ATK: 100

DEF: 100

HP: 1100 OUT OF 1100

The Double Souled Boss Monster.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Magic/Abilties----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Basic Attack: Ice Flames

Dmg Dealt By Attack: 20

Effects: Damages the SOUL and places a SOUL into FREEZE mode

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Secondary Attack: Flaming Ice Spikes

Dmg Dealt By Attack: 50

Effects: BURNs the SOUL and pierces through even the toughest armor

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mode change: FREEZE/BURN

Effects: FREEZEs the SOUL temporarily/Causes Dmg Over Time

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First Special Attack: Ice Fire Storm

Dmg Dealt By Attack: 90

Effects: BURNs and FREEZEs the Soul at the same time

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Second Special Attack: ???????

Dmg Dealt By Attack: ?????

Effects: ??????


	4. Could this be Mom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a woman who you think you want to be your Mom and she finds out about Goaty

You said "Yes I am and so is my friend Goaty" Toriel said "Ok my child how about you come to my house for some pie?" You said "Pie? Mommy and Daddy never gave me pie they said I was a freak and freaks don't get pie" but Toriel bent down and picked you up.

She said "Shh my child you are not a freak" and you asked "Can I call you Mommy? I like you better" Toriel didn't say anything so you said "I-i'm sorry for asking" but Toriel hugged you closer and said "My child of course you can call me Mom" and you shouted "yay!" as Goaty said "Good with hugs isn't she?"

He was sitting in the front pocket of your sweater and you nodded as Mommy still holding you began walking to her home. She gave you a little tour and explained that no humans had fallen in a very long time and she was surprised to even see you.

She showed you the puzzles meant for humans and even let you do a couple of them. Finally she set you down in front of her house and said "Come my child I have something for you"

You followed her inside where she presented you with a green and yellow sweater and said "This was my son Asriels before he- anyway I want you to have it" You took it and excitedly put it on and said "Thanks Mommy!"

Goaty said "Comfy isn't it? I remember the days when she used to put those on me" You smiled at Goaty and took him out of your pocket. He said "W-wait what are you doing?" as you lifted him to your lips and gave him a kiss. He turned bright red and said "F-f-frisk"

You said "Don't be sad Goaty I'll introduce you to Mommy so you can see her again!" Goaty sighed and said "Frisk you-" but it was too late as you held up Goaty to Mommy and said "Mommy this is Goaty he saved me from death and he misses you"

Mommy's face lit up like the stars as she said "A-Asriel?" You smiled down at Goaty as he said "M-m-mom? you can see me?" you handed him to her and she hugged him tight as he said "c-careful Mom i'm a great deal shorter now" She said "we thought you died and so did Chara at least that's what she told me"

Goaty floated out of her hands and said "I am dead but I'm linked to Frisk like she said" Mommy asked "What happened?" so Goaty told the story and Mommy said "Oh I see" Goaty floated into your pocket and you asked "can you show us to our room so I can play for a bit now?" 

Mommy said "Of course my children" and she led you to a small quiet room which you loved instantly. You sat down on the bed with Goaty sitting beside you and you puckered your lips as you said "Somebody needs a kiss" but Goaty flew away from you.

You said "Silly Goaty I just want to kiss you cause you're so cute" he didn't return so you said "Fine then I'm taking a nap now" and laid down.

You fell asleep for a couple of hours until you were woken up to Goaty climbing onto your belly and cuddling up to your sweater. The two of you cuddled and eventually fell asleep.


End file.
